Defiant Lovers
by lacusclien4
Summary: What will you do if the person whom show you what happiness means is the one who are bound to destroy the very foundation of your beliefs? Find out as you read the life of a thiefpaintings, Haruno Sakura.
1. Backlit Madamoiselle

Chapter one: Backlit Madamoiselle

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the starry night, a woman standing in top of a streetlight can be seen.

"I'm Crimson Blossom….on a mission from God. Thank you all for the warm reception.." The woman standing in the street light said.

"There she is!" "You're not getting away this time Blossom!" a lady with long platinum hair bark out.

"Another piece of treacherous beauty… to add to our collection." Crimson Blossom said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who'd have thought? The end of the century. Shaken up by a petite phantom thief. Whose only target are beautiful paintings!

"SAKURAAAAA!!!!"

"hm?" a girl with long pink hair and gorgeous green eyes answered after being called by her loudmouth bestfriend Yamanaka Ino. Suddenly several balls were thrown directly at her.

"Hhhhfffppp"

"What's your problem Ino?" Sakura said after standing up from being clobbered by several soccer balls.

"Just letting off stem" (straight answer) Ino said.

"I'm not angry at you. It's just that darn thief, Blossom! Last night she escaped AGAIN!" Ino added.

"And that makes it okay to attack anyone who walks in here?!" Sakura asked.

"Not anyone…. YOU… what are best friends for?" Ino answered with a shrug.

After that being said Ino continue to her "taking out steam spree" by kicking balls.

"HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO!!!!!!" Ino said while kicking several balls across the gym.

"For a second there, I thought she caught on to my secret!" Sakura whispered to herself with a relief.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura…" wink-wink

"Your average 16-year- old high school student likes doing rhythmic gymnastics. But on the side, I'm also known as Crimson Blossom. Of course that last bit is TOP SECRET."

"Hey, Ino….. I really think you should stop following your dad around to crime scenes. Even if he is a detective" Sakura said after changing to her gymnastic uniform.

"Hah! Yeah, Right!"

"I'm gonna be a detective like my dad. So, what better way to learn the basics… than by going to fresh crime scenes?" Ino countered.

"GRRRRR! Pain in the Butt!!" Sakura thought.

"OH I SEE! You're JEAOLOUS!" Ino said while sneering at Sakura.

"OH AS IF!" Sakura countered.

"You know that when I catch Blossom in the act, I'll be a Hero. And you can't stand it!" Ino said.

"I'm worried about you that's all." Sakura answered.

"ugh!!!..".Ino thought.

"At our lat competition, I out-scored you AGAIN!. I mean if you're okay with that." Sakura said while showing her gymnastic certificates to Ino.

Suddenly, Ino was nowhere to be found and smokes can be smelled. There at the corner, Ino was burning Sakura's certificates.

"Hey, Don't burn those! They're MINE!!!" Sakura screamed.

"you LUNATIC---what do you think you're thinking?!" she added.

" MUA-HA-HA-HA!"

"HA! Watch'em burn, baby, burn!" Ino said while laughing like a maniac.

While the two continue taunting each other they failed to notice their gym teacher approaching. Then suddenly….

"TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET"

"PA-"the two girls said.

"And what might you ladies be arguing about? Rhythmic gymnastics is a system of dance inspired by a beautiful flower nestled in the heart. If your hearts are filled with anger, the flower cannot bloom." Ms.fuyuki-sensei said in a very "passionate-tone".

"Y-yes Ms. P". The girls replied.

"Now who brought this negativity into my class?" Ms. P asked.

"Ino"

"Sakura". Both of the girls said pointing towards each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"… Ms. P yelled. Then hell broke lose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well sorry for it's short my mom is already mad. And I really have many things to do so GOMENASAI!!!. And sorry if it is in bad grammar or if it is really short. Promise I'll update soon and sasuke-kun will appear in the next chapter. So how do you think Ino and Sakura will survive their teacher's rant:p So Jane..! 


	2. A Gentleman or not?

Chapter two: A Gentleman or not?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap:**

_While the two continue taunting each other they failed to notice their gym teacher approaching. Then suddenly…._

"_TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET" _

"_PA-"the two girls said._

"_And what might you ladies be arguing about? Rhythmic gymnastics is a system of dance inspired by a beautiful flower nestled in the heart. If your hearts are filled with anger, the flower cannot bloom." Ms.fuyuki-sensei said in a very "passionate-tone"._

"_Y-yes Ms. P". The girls replied._

"_Now who brought this negativity into my class?" Ms. P asked._

"_Ino"_

"_Sakura". Both of the girls said pointing towards each other._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"… Ms. P yelled. Then hell broke lose._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Both of you---OUT!" Ms. P yelled after throwing her flute to the girl's head.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Sakura said while glancing at her back, watching as Ino continue walks towards the same apartment building she is currently living.

"What am I supposed to DO? I live right next door to you!" Ino answered while waving her hands in the air like she was crazy.

"She drives me crazy" Ino thought.

"Because of you, Ms. P's ticked off at ME! This is what always happens… when I'm with you! You attract trouble like a magnet!" Sakura said while walking toward her mailbox beside the elevator. When she opened her mailbox, she saw that there is no letters again for her, empty as it was everyday.

"HEY, Sakura are you listening?" Ino asked accidentally punching the stack of boxes right beside her. Suddenly…

"CRASH-CRASH-CRASH!"

"OoF.. You're right! I'm a trouble magnet" Ino aid after removing the stacks of boxes on her.

"DON'T make fun of me!" Sakura said, having some difficulty standing up because of the boxes on her.

"Anyway, whatever idiot stacked these empty boxes here is at fault!"

"I agree so apologize."

"It wasn't me!" Ino said. Suddenly Ino felt someone grab her and pulled her up.

"Oh". The only word Sakura was able to utter while watching Ino being pulled up by a strange but gorgeous guy. After lifting Ino up, the strange guy and Sakura "accidentally" meet gazes.

"Gulp.." Beautiful sparkling green eyes met with the darkest black orbs. When both of their eyes met, Sakura felt something jump from her heart, as if she saw the most handsome man in the planet.

"PHEWWWW" Ino uttered feeling a little flushed after being lift up by the gorgeous stranger.

"Are you alright?" The stranger asked Sakura while offering his hands to help her stand up.

"Uh….SURE" After recovering from they're "little" eye contact. Still blushing Sakura took the young man's hand. When he touch the hand of the stranger they suddenly make another eye contact.

"Sorry about that. I'm the idiot that stacked those boxes… but I'll have them out of the way in a sec." The stranger said while helping Sakura to stand.

"DDDDINNNGG"

"Here's your elevator."

"Oh yeah. Thanks!!!! Ino, let's go!" Sakura said while hiding her flush face.

After getting in the elevator Ino and Sakura failed to stop staring to the cute stranger. As the elevator doors closed, Sakura noticed that the stranger glimpsed at her before shoving the boxes into the corner. Inside the elevator, the two girls still inside they're "wonderful world", thinking about the cute stranger.

"WOW! He's so HOT!" Sakura scream, a blush still adorning her beautiful face. At her side Ino was still looking at her hands where the stranger touch while helping her to stand.

"Those boxes were empty.. Meaning he's moving in here! Cool, but nice… exactly MY TYPE!" Sakura thought while clutching the elevator side for support before she faints.

"I just hope we met again…." Sakura thought.

With the stranger……

After seeing that the elevator doors are closed and he just finish arranging the boxes. He walked over the wall near the elevator and leaned in it. Then he gets his laptop inside his back. Typing something…

"tap tap tap tap tap" After few types in his laptop, he found what he was looking at.

"Just as I thought. She's the one." He said.

"Haruno Sakura"

With Sakura……

Room 702- S. Haruno.

"I'm home.." Sakura yelld after stpping inside her apartment and removing her school shoes. Noticing that it is too quite she called out her friend's name.

"Hinata?" Suddenly something white-thing flying towards her coming from her kitchen.

"POP"

"Hello! Hinata, angel-in-training, at your service!" the white-thing-flying said.

"Hi, Hinata!" Sakura said while hugging Hinata.

"Good to have you home! Because we have our next assignment…" Hinata said after giving Sakura a hug. After hearing the word Sakura suddenly backed away to the corner.

"Forget it!" "HMPH!"

"WHAT?!WHY?!" Hinata asked frankly, confused fron Sakura's sudden disapproval.

"We just pulled a job yesterday! I'm a busy high school student, in the prime of my life! I HAVE a life!" Sakura said while poking Hinata's small cheek.

"You angels have it easy! No, tests, no peer pressure…" Sakura said while removing her school vest.

"WHA---?! If I don't complete our mission, I'll never become a full-fledged angel! This isn't EASY for me!" Hinata countered.

"Okay, okay Hinata, then how about I just quit being a phantom thief?

"SAKURA!!"

"We've been at this a month already and you still don't get it" Hinata said in a very dictate- tone.

"Capturing the demons that Lucifer hid in the paintings is something only YOU can do, Sakura! You, the reincarnation of Jeanne D'Arc!" Hinata explained.

"ME, The reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc?! Pretty nice title and it does suit me!" Sakura exclaimed while standing in a super star pose.

"For millennia, Lucifer's been plotting to seize control of the world. Finally, in the 20th century, he's found a way to weaken God's hold. By entering beautiful paintings! Any human who gas upon such a painting is captivated by its beauty enslaving their heart… and will rot from the inside out! The human heart Sakura… the wellspring of God's own existence." Hinata said.

"I know" Sakura answered sadly.

"Other humans who've tried to capture the demons got possessed themselves! That's why it has to be YOU, Sakura! You've inherited the power from your previous incarnation!" Hinata said.

"I know but I'm tired of having to deal with Ino every time we go out." Sakura sigh.

Then suddenly an idea struck Hinata…

"T-oo bba-dd youu're not inters-tted in the rrr-eeward…" Hinata stammered.

"If you completed the job successfully, I was going to grant you one wish…" Hinata added.

"UH!"

"NO, NO, NO! Of course I'll do it! I was just messing around! There is'nt anything I can't do!" Sakura yelled.

"ALL RIGHT!" Hinata exclaimed. Jumping in the air for joy.

"So where's the next job?"

"Somewhere in this town, Kakimachi……"

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT'S ALL YOU'VE FOUND OUT?"

"HEH HEH HEH! Yeah!" Hinata answered while scratching the back of her head.

"I thought YOU'D handle the nitty-gritty details. Then were not on for tonight. You should've said so in the first place." Sakura said angrily while opening her balcony doors.

"Kakimachi's the next town over…. Around there, I think." Sakura said while pointing in the street outside her balcony.

"Hey, our target's in our own backyard! This'll be simple!" Sakura said while laughing and standing into a super hero pose.

"Good evening!"

"G-good … Uh, Hi!" Sakura stammered, seeing that the one who greets her is the cute stranger from downstairs.

"The guy from downstairs.." Sakura thought.

"We meet again." The cute guy said while smirking at her.

"What dazzling smile. I give him a 10!!" Sakura thought. (She thought that he is smiling not smirking)

"Yes, we, uh, we seem to be neighbors!" Sakura answered happily.

"Seems so. I just moved from Nagoya."

"He seems a little different than before…. But, still, what a handsome devil!" Sakura thought.

"I like the view!" the stranger suddenly said.

"Me, too. That's one nice thing about living on the 7th floor." Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to the skyline." The stranger said while pointing to Sakura's chest. Following her neighbor finger, wanting to find out what he was referring to, she saw that it was her revealed bra.

"HUH? ACK! BBBRRRAAA?!"

"AHHHHH!" She screamed while running inside her apartment, face flushed ten times redder than a tomato. (If possible).

"HEH!" The stranger smirk while watching her panicked.

"AHH! HOW HUMILIATING!"

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARASSED!!"

"HAHHH!!" She thought.

"What is it Sakura?" Hinata asked while watching her pink haired friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew…. Finally finish. Stay tune for the next chapter. it's all about knowing mister cute stranger and who is this Ino's crush?


	3. WHERE'S my demon?

Chapter three: WHERE'S my demon?

_Italics- inner self_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap: **

"_Oh, I wasn't referring to the skyline." The stranger said while pointing to Sakura's chest. Following her neighbor finger, wanting to find out what he was referring to, she saw that it was her revealed bra._

"_HUH? ACK! BBBRRRAAA?!"_

"_AHHHHH!" She screamed while running inside her apartment, face flushed ten times redder than a tomato. (If possible)._

"_HEH!" The stranger smirk while watching her panicked._

"_AHH! HOW HUMILIATING!"_

"_I'VE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARASSED!!" _

"_HAHHH!!" She thought._

"_What is it Sakura?" Hinata asked while watching her pink haired friend._

_------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day:

In room 407…. High school Department.

"SAY….. WHAT?!"

"LOVE at FIRST SIGHT?!"

"You heard me! With the guy who saved me from the boxes yesterday!" Ino said while looking directly at Sakura's eyes.

"Of all the stupid…. Never-mind. It's far for your course, Ino"

"And so, we're RIVALS yet again, Sa-ku-ra!"

"HUH?" Sakura thought after hearing Ino said rivals "AGAIN".

"Don't play dumb!! You were as interested as I was!" Ino questioned Sakura as she lean on her table to further investigate Sakura.

"No, go ahead, take him…" Sakura answered while fidgeting in her seat from the looks she get from Ino.

"Please! After the show I gave him last night….. It's all I can do to avoid him for the rest of my life!" Sakura thought while keeping her flush face from Ino.

"Swear you have no interest in him?"

"Uh… Yeah, I swear."

"Well, then in that case, I'll turn on the charm" Ino said, placing her forefinger in her chin and smiling seductively for herself.

"He's all yours! Ino" Suddenly the door burst opened and Ms. P came in.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TAKE YOUR SEATS, PLEASE! AND STOP TALKING!" Ms. P yelled while walking to her desk in front.

"Yeessh, what's up with Ms. P? She's been nasty since this morning." Ino said while giving Ms. P what's-your-problem look.

"I'd say more like yesterday..." Sakura answered while giving Ms. P a worried glance while sitting on her seat behind Ino.

After every student settled on their seats, Ms. P called someone to enter the room. When the classroom doors burst open, many screams and proclamation of love was heard followed by murmurs.

"I LOVE YOU…"

"MARRY ME…"

"I'M MIA… CALLED ME…"

"AHHHHHHH…."

"HE'S SO CUTTTTEEEEE…"

"HOT GUYYYYYYYYY, KISSSS ME"

"A new guy?!"

After the said person stand in the front of the class, the class became quiet, waiting to know the new cute guy's name.

SASUKES' POV

"Ah, annoying fangirls……" I thought while walking towards the front of the class. When he finally reach his destination, he opened his charcoal eyes and smirk at his classmates.

ORIGINAL POV

"Meet your new classmate who just transferred here--- Uchiha Sasuke…."

"It's him" Both Ino and Sakura thought.

"Now Uchiha-san please seat over there, in the vacant seat in the middle." Sasuke then proceed in the middle of the room and sit at his designated seat. Unfortunately, the only vacant seat is beside Sakura.

"Hi. Nice to meet you!" Sasuke flirt with his girl seatmate.

Knowing that the seat that Ms. P is referring is beside her, she immediately covered her face with a green towel and try her best to changed her posture.

"What? What did I do to deserve this?" Sakura thought while staring at her table.

"Are you there God? It's me Sakura. What's your deal?! I work my butt off for you! You should at least give me a break in the lick department!!!" Sakura said while clutching her hand into praying position.

"Anyway, as long as I don't look directly at him… MM?" Sakura thought while stealing a glance at Sasuke. When she glance at his direction, she saw him staring intently at her.

"He's staring right at me!!!" Sakura thought.

"HEY! You are the girl next door! Man, what a coincidence!" Sasuke said, remembering yesterdays "events".

"BUSTED!!" Sakura sigh.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Stop talking to me!" Sakura thought, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"Do you live alone?"

"My parents are abroad." Sakura answered with a sigh.

"Oh, really?" He asked curiously.

"So how about if we hook up?" Sasuke asked.

After hearing his suggestion Sakura sigh not realizing what it meant. As the words sunk in…..

"WHAT?!" Sakura asked a blush creeping at her face. Hearing, what Sasuke said, the class erupt into series of murmurs.

"WOW…The "nice guy" image I had him yesterday just got blown away! As a matter of fact, he's just the opposite! What a…." Sakura thought while reminiscing yesterday's events.

"CREEP!" Sakura yelled preparing to smack Sasuke's head with her school slippers. But, unfortunately, Ino suddenly pop into the scene and push the protesting Sakura away to Sasuke and trying to introduce her seductively.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino! Pleased to meet you!"

"Oh, Yeah. You were with her yesterday." Sasuke said while sitting comfortably in his seat.

"So should I just call you Sasuke?"

"Yeah…. It's better than being called a "creep." Sasuke said eyeing Sakura, smirk in his face.

After being release from Ino's grasp…..

"Ino, what's your deal?!"

"Go ahead, take him." Your exact words. And you'd better not go back on them!" Ino threatened.

"As for you Sasuke-kun… what do you see in fore-head girl anyway?!" Ino asked.

SAKURA'S POV

Hearing that question, Sakura felt her heart would break free. She's pretty nervous on what will be Sasuke's reply

"Good question. Why me? Ino was there too, when we met the first time…. Unless …."I gasp as realization dawned upon ME, remembering the "seeing-her-bra event" yesterday.

ORIGINAL POV

Hearing the question, they're classmates suddenly crowded around Sasuke, curious what he sees in Sakura.

"If you wanna know the truth…" before he finish his sentence, someone suddenly put masking tapes on his mouth, ears, eyes and even in his cheeks.

SAKURA'S POV

"AHHHHH!!! He's going to tell everybody……." I gasp. As fast as I could, I quickly snatch a masking tape on my bag and put as many tape as I can to stop him from talking. After seeing I successfully stop him, I sigh in relief.

ORIGINAL POV

"TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET"

"LADIES, I HAVE SILENTLY SUFFERED AS TWO OF YOU HAVE DISRUPTED THE FAGILE CALM OF MY CLASS! **BUT NO MORE!**" Ms. P exclaimed.

"Speaking of class, look at the time! Our next one's about to start!" Sakura said while glancing at her wrist watch.

"Sorry, Ms.P can't afford to be late!" Ino said while laughing maniacally.

"HARUNO! You're the only one who didn't turn in last week's assignment!"

"WHA----?! FOR REAL??"

"Since you didn't hand it today. I'll just give you a zero. How about that?" Ms. P said while arranging her things, preparing to leave the room.

"NO, WAIT! I'll hand it in right now!"

"Hold on." Before Sakura can run up to Ms.P, someone grab her hand.

SAKURA'S POV

I felt someone grab my hand from behind and when I take a look from it, I saw Sasuke gripping my hand. I asked him what and he answered that his offered still stands. Oh, that jerk, after almost telling everyone what happened in the apartment he still had the guts to ask me that again.

ORIGINAL POV

"Jerk.. You don't mess with a girl's emotions like that." Sakura said and rush off the room to find Ms. P. After Sakura leave the room, girl students gather around Sasuke to ask him things.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"So where are you from again?"

"Sasuke-kun, how old are you?"

"Sasuke-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sasuke, are you free on Friday?"So on and so forth.

"Have you heard about Crimson Blossoms? I'm mentoring under the detective whose hot oh her tail!" Ino said while pointing her index finger to her face.

"Really? She appeared once in my town to." Sasuke answered while smirking to himself. "This will be a piece of cake." He thought.

"She's a thief who…"

SAKURA'S POV

"I never thought he'd turn out to be some lowlife pickup artist!"

"_WHAT lowlife Sasuke-kun is not, I repeat IS NOT A LOWLIFE. He is the most handsome guy that walks in the face of the planet."_

"_So_ what if he made my heart throb a little. No there's no way I can trust a guy like that!"

"_A little, girl our heartthrob a lot. Okay?"_

"Ahhhhhh! You again I thought you disappear when mom and dad leave."

"_I was here the whole time….dear"_

"The whole tome…. What are you doing???"

"_Counting guy that we had met from our memories!!!! Oh, look, this is Brian from last year…."_

"Brian, I don't know any Brian from last year?! Okay, who are you? And what have you done to my inner self?"

"_Right, you officially lost your self girl…"_

"Whatever, just leave okay? You're disturbing me"

"_Someone sure got up from the wrong side the bed ehh?"_

"Shut up"

Sometimes I wander if I'm the only one who had an inner self. Whatever, now where is Ms. P? AHHHH!! I can't find her. Wait! There she is.

"Wait Ms. P! I've got the assignment…" I hurriedly run to Ms. P. But I suddenly cam to halt when I saw Ms. P stepped on the flower bed. Seriously, someone who loves gymnastics and flowers, she can never; I mean never ever in her life can she stepped on a FLOWERBED!! She will never do that even if her life depends on it. Out of the blue, the pendant I got from Hinata is buzzing!

"Don't tell me…"

"SHE'S A DEMON!!!!!"

"Ms. P…." I asked while walking towards her.

" HM?" She stops and looks at me.

"Ah, Haruno. What can I do for you?" She asked, after fully turning to me.

"Maybe answer a little question. Just by any chance, have you made any recent art purchases?" I asked using my puppy-dog eyes. Of course, no one can resist my puppy-dog eyes even Ino.

"As a matter of fact, I just bought an exquisite painting." She said.

"AH HAH! FOUND MY DEMON" After I learned that Ms. P is my target demon, I hurriedly call Hinata to make the notice and send it to Ms. P's residence.

"Let the game……BEGIN!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh! Finally finished. Me sister is bugging me to stop, because she want to go to the salon. I hate salons. Well, hope I can finally finish the next chapter. **Next chapter: first mission. **Please stay tune and wait for my next update. Thanks!!! Jan ne...


End file.
